


A Goal

by Earth Anon (Anonymous_Earth)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hate Sex, Mentor/Protégé, Minecraft, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Earth/pseuds/Earth%20Anon
Summary: A former protege realizes just how corrupt their former mentor has become, and decides to take matters into their own hands.orPhil is a shit dad, this is just me getting out my frustrations with him as a character.(ONCE AGAIN, THIS IS ABOUT CHARACTERS. NOT REAL PEOPLE. I LOVE PHILZA MINECRAFT AS A PERSON, BUT AS A CHARACTER? ITS ON SIGHT)
Relationships: Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & You, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	A Goal

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I'm working on this and Claimed and a BBH oneshot. happy Valentine's?

"Hold still, Toms, I'll try to make this hurt as little as possible." 

I pressed the small, damp rag to the wound on Tommy's temple, tensing as he let out a pained hiss. I'd been patching up everyone after the attack on L'manberg, but Tommy's wounds were the worst. His pale skin was bloodied and bruised from his fights, large slashes danced along his torso, and he'd taken more hits to the head than any child should have to. I wanted to throttle everyone who did this to him, to everyone in L'manberg.

Technoblade and Dream's wicked grins haunted my thoughts, a tyrant and an angry god. A devastating pair. My mind continued to trail off as I gave him another healing pot and laid him down to sleep, and eventually my blood boiled as I thought about a particular blond man.

Philza and I were friends, at a point, I trained with him in my younger years, when he'd just turned 20. It's how I'd met Technoblade, through a sparring session that ended with both of us nearly passed out from exhaustion. I smiled at the memories, before another hit of bitterness invaded my mind. Techno was always troubled, but Philza helping him and Dream commit an act of such blatant hatred made me shake with rage. That bastard was probably off, celebrating with his only friend, while I tended to the wounds he left on his only living son.

I combed my fingers through Tommy's hair, he was already asleep, and snoring lightly. I felt my rage boil into a fierce protectiveness. I'd watched this boy grow up. I'd babysit him when Wilbur was off playing music, or talking to Sally, a mariner's daughter. When I was 16 and he was 8, he brought home another boy named Tubbo. I'd raised them both like my brothers. I gave up battle training to help raise kids that I wasn't even related to by blood, but Philza, Tommy's own father, never stopped. He just continued turning Technoblade into a beast of immeasurable proportions.

I glanced over at a netherite sword I'd kept hidden in my cot, just in case anyone tried to attack while I was tending to Tommy. 'Lady Liberty', I called her. She'd been my sword since I was 17, about 7 years now, and she'd never let me down. I walked over to her and wrapped my hand around the grip, sighing at the comfortable weight. My mind went dark. Philza caused nothing but pain to those who needed him most. Tommy was on the brink of death because of him, Tubbo still hasn't woken up, despite BadBoyHalo caring for him while I tended to Tommy. These are children that were hurt. Children that Philza swore to protect.

I sheathed Lady Liberty in her scabbard, hooking it to my belt. Tommy and Tubbo deserved to be heros. I trust that they can handle Dream and Technoblade, but Phil? Phil is my bounty. I glanced a final time back at Tommy, noting his steady breathing. He'd be okay, but I still made sure to tell Sam to keep an eye on him, just in case. As I walked from the small cluster of hastily thrown together tents, I felt a renewed sense of righteousness. Phil's clock was ticking, and his death would come when it chimed for justice.

The journey was uninteresting, I went through the nether, traded with piglins (Not that I needed anything from them, but they were cute little creatures, so how could I resist?), and made it to the portal to Techno's base in record time. I silently congratulated myself, I was getting better at traversing the nether and it's blistering heat. Once I'd jumped out of the portal, I shivered from the freezing arctic air. I should've brought a coat. Nonetheless, I listened closely for voices, and tensed when I heard them.

Techno and Phil chatted, an easy-going air surrounding them, as though they didn't just destroy a nation for their own selfish gain. Lady Liberty seemed to buzz in her scabbard, itching to pierce through the veil of flesh. I placed a hand on the hilt, crouching and waiting. Eventually, finally, the two split up, Techno saying something about going to rest. Phil, on the other hand, decided to stay outside, to 'enjoy the air' as he said. The sun was rising higher into the sky, giving the snow a golden sheen. I couldn't wait to turn it red.

I waited. I waited for Phil to drop his guard, feeling a jolt of adrenaline as he finally took off his armour to stretch his wings. My breathing slowed as I began to unsheathe Lady, and just as he pressed his arms into the air to stretch them, I pounced. I swore I saw red as I ran towards him, jumping into the air and bracing to slam the sword down on him before he could react.

"I was wondering when you were gonna come out." The words took my by surprise, but not as much as the sudden blow to my side. I grunted as I was thrown back, falling into the snow. I spluttered, before realizing that Philza had hit me with his wing. I stood up instantly, bracing my sword to fight head-to-head.

"Phil. Sharp as ever, I see." My words dripped with venom as I met his ice blue eyes. He hummed and pulled out his own pair of twin hook swords. His swords were symmetrical and only took one hand each, they were clearly made for graceful, thought out attacks. They were a direct foil to my two-handed claymore, which was happiest when haphazardly slashing through anything in it's path.

"You still have that sword, I see. This should be easier than I thought, then." He spun his swords in his hands, a silent challenge, which I gladly accepted. I was nothing, if not eager to fight. Our swords clashed together with a harsh metal cry. I leaned into each swing, giving as much force as I could. He easily blocked, or dodged, all of them, but I didn't give up. I grunted with the effort from each swing, my muscles slowly tiring and begging me to stop for a break. I allowed myself to slow, for just a moment, and Phil took notice.

"You've always had this problem, y'know. Giving all your energy too soon into the fight." Phil then used one of his swords to counter my attack, throwing me off balance and slashing his other sword against my stomach. I fully expected to die, to see blood spray out and crumple to the ground. I braced myself for whatever pain came with death, but nothing ever happened. I just fell back, but the tell-tale warmth of fresh blood never spread along my torso. I looked down at where he'd struck, and noticed that he'd hardly grazed the skin, only really breaking through my shirt. I looked back up at him, feeling the snow under me seep it's freeze into my skin, sucking up any warmth I'd gained from the physical exertion. Still, the freeze was nothing compared to his eyes. They pierced like fire and ice all at once. I held his gaze, remembering Tommy's bloodied form and letting that fuel me.

"You shouldn't have come here." His words were simple, but they burned me to my core. "You shouldn't have blown up my home. Looks like we both fucked up." I began to stand, using Lady as a crutch.

"L'manberg was a danger unto itself. It wasn't serving the people, it had to go." His gaze stayed steady, but I felt myself grow less and less stable with rage.

"Serving the people?! You and your little crew of tyrants could've killed everyone!" He stiffened at the title of tyrant, but I was too far gone to care, "You all decided that you didn't like L'manberg, so nobody could like L'manberg! Fuck what anyone else wanted, right? Fuck the fact that L'manberg was a home to-" I was interrupted by Phil shouting.

"L'manberg made me kill my son!" His voice dripped with emotion. I paused for a moment, the world around me going silent. Then it went red again as I remembered Tommy confiding in me about how to impress Phil.

"YOU HAVE ANOTHER SON! ONE THAT YOU ALMOST GOT FUCKING KILLED!" The words felt like spiders coming out of my mouth, but the weight off my shoulders was heavenly. Tears began to pour down my face as my mind flashed with memories of the better days. The days where Phil, Techno, Wilbur, Tommy, and I would spar. Tommy could barely hold a sword back then. Then the training got too intense for Tommy, and Wilbur began to focus more on other things.

"I sacrificed what I had to for justice. L'manberg wasn't serving the people." He broke my gaze, looking to a small patch of snow beside us.

"I.. I gave up my teenage years for Tommy, because you couldn't just turn your attention away from your star pupil long enough to be a father. Do not tell me about sacrifice. I was the one that patched up the children you left bloodied. Do not tell me about service." As I spoke, I stood up and approached him, raising the sword over my head.

"... You're just like her." He slouched, and I paused, lowering the sword slightly.

"Just like.. Who?" I spoke slowly, not lowering my guard.

"The boys' mother. You're just as fiery, just as protective, you're so easy to fall for, just like she was." I felt a pang. What was he saying? Of course, when I was younger, I'd felt that admiration every student feels for their extremely talented, handsome, charming- _Shut up._ Teacher. He was a mentor. That's _it_. Still, a selfish part of me thought that maybe we could be more. Suddenly, he shifted, hooking my foot and throwing me off balance. He knocked my sword out of the way with his own, before pointing it at my throat. "But, most of all, you're just as easy to trick."

I gulped heavily, staring at the sharp blade and silently cursing myself for thinking, even for a second, that he felt any trace of guilt. That he felt anything at all. What was I thinking? I was doing this for Tommy, for everyone that Phil had hurt. How could I ever imagine putting a childhood crush before that? I let myself slump onto my back, looking to the lightening sky. 

"Then, just get it over with. You fucked it up earlier." I focussed on the clouds, watching as they lazily swam along the sky.

"..No. I have a better plan. Let's go." I felt the cold blade lift from my throat, and looked to see Phil's outstretched hand.

I stared at it for a moment, dazed, but took it nonetheless. I didn't have much of a choice, seeing as he just had a sword pointed at my throat. Hot shame overrode my anger as he pulled me up, strangely gentle compared to his unforgiving battle strategy. I wouldn't dare meet his gaze, knowing it would crush the last bit of dignity I had left.

I was right fucked. Still, I had a goal in mind, and I planned to meet it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate (character) Philza minecraft but he makes me SO h word


End file.
